


Rainbow Magic - The Pride Fairies

by smallburrito



Category: Rainbow Magic Series - Daisy Meadows
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallburrito/pseuds/smallburrito
Summary: Rachel and Kirsty have been dating for just over two years. Both are successful in their careers, and neither has thought about their childhood adventures in Fairyland for a long, long time. That is, until a special trip to Rainspell Island gives the girls more than they bargained for when the Fairy King and Queen ask for their help one last time.





	1. Prologue - Jack Frost's Poem.

Five hundred years I’ve had this life

Yet still no fairy as my wife.

And now there’s marriage in the world

Of boys to boys and girls to girls?

Why should women date their own

When nice guys like me are all alone?

With this spell, that shall be erased:

No more pride for pesky gays!


	2. William the Gay Fairy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to @dogsinthetardis for helping with ideas, and to @VixTheBitch for beta assistance!

It had been nearly fifteen years since Rachel Walker and Kirsty Tate had last set foot on Rainspell Island, but the moment they stepped off the boat it was as if they had never left. Kirsty set the picnic basket down on the wharf as Rachel finished securing the little green sailboat to the wharf’s silver cleats.

“It’s a beautiful day, isn’t it?” Kirsty smiled, turning to place a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek. The sun was shining down on them, and the sky was dotted with just enough wispy white clouds to complete the idyllic island scene. As always, the British flag fluttered atop the flagpole on the foreshore, but today a second flag was raised beneath it - a rainbow pride flag, presumably in honour of the marriage equality bill passing in Parliament last week. It almost seemed to sparkle in the afternoon sun.

“Yeah, it really is,” replied Rachel, careful to conceal the nervous tone that threatened to creep into her voice. Putting one arm around Kirsty to pull her into a hug, she discreetly stuck the other into her pocket to make sure that the ring was still there. It was; her fingers closed around the pink velvet box as she gave a barely audible sigh of relief. She had been terrified that the box would fall out as she steered the boat into Rainspell’s tiny harbour and tumble into the deep blue ocean, lost for all eternity. She had also been terrified that, should she have stowed it anywhere other than on her person, Kirsty would find it before Rachel had the chance to propose. There weren’t exactly a lot of places to hide things on the boat, which she had bought second-hand last summer and the pair had renovated over the course of the year. Her salary as a mechanical engineer was enough that she could have afforded a new one if she’d really wanted, but the opportunity for her and Kirsty to spend quality time together doing up the boat for their trip to Rainspell had been a money-can’t-buy experience. Besides, it was better to put the extra cash into saving up for a house so they could eventually move in together.

With the boat secured and picnic basket in hand, Rachel and Kirsty walked up the wharf towards the island’s lush green fields.

“So, are you going to tell me what’s for lunch yet, or is it still a surprise?” Rachel asked, taking Kirsty’s hand and intertwining their fingers as they traipsed across the field toward the woods - toward the clearing where they had found Ruby all those years ago.

“Nope,” Kirsty grinned, looking over at Rachel with what could only be described as heart-eyes. “Still a surprise.” Rachel shook her head in amusement, unable to suppress a smile.

“Fine then babe, keep me waiting. But knowing your cooking, whatever it is it’s going to be delightful.”

“You’re just saying that because you love me,” teased Kirsty.

“Yes, I do love you,” confessed Rachel. “You’ve got me there. But, even if I didn’t love you, I’d still be one hundred per cent in love with your cooking. You’re a natural talent, Kirsty. I’m telling you, if you ever get tired of anthropology you could crush it in the bakery game!”

“Oh shut up Rachel you big flirt!” Kirsty let go of Rachel’s hand to punch her lightly on the arm. Rachel was wearing dark-wash jean shorts and a simple black tank top with a purple plaid shirt over the top, presently unbuttoned in the balmy June sun. Kirsty wore a flowy white peasant top and a brown suede skirt. Both girls had their fairy lockets strung around their necks, even though they hadn’t held fairy dust for years. They rarely took them off, despite the fact that they hadn’t returned to Fairyland for a long, long time.

They reached the clearing and set the basket down on the grass. Kirsty pulled out the blue checkered picnic blanket and spread it out under the old willow tree. Next out of the basket were plastic plates and champagne flutes, knives, forks, and a set of green striped napkins. Rachel neatly organised two place settings whilst Kirsty retrieved the food from the brown wicker basket. First came a platter of sandwiches - half on rye bread, which was Kirsty’s favourite, and half on brioche, which was Rachel’s.

“Yum!” said Rachel. “Oh, Kirsty these look delicious!”

“Only the best for the prettiest woman in the world,” Kirsty brought her hand to Rachel’s face, delicately brushing aside one of Rachel’s wayward blonde curls. Rachel made to reach for the picnic basket but Kirsty grabbed her hand to stop her.

“Uh uh. Not yet. I’ll get the champagne. Can’t have you spoiling the surprise for dessert now, can we?”

Rachel gave an exaggerated sigh. “I guess not. But, speaking of surprises, there’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” Kirsty raised her eyebrows. This was unexpected, whatever it was. Rachel’s heart rate quickened as she reached into her pocket again. This was it. The big moment. “Ever since we first met on this island, we’ve shared the most amazing adventures together. And there’s nothing I want more in the world than to keep having amazing adventures with you for the rest of my life.”

Kirsty gasped, raising her hands to her face in delight as she realised exactly what was happening.

As Rachel dropped to one knee and presented the velvet box, she said “Kirsty Tate, will you marry me?”

Or at least that’s what she tried to say, except the words wouldn’t come out. In the instant it had taken her to fall to one knee, her voice had suddenly disappeared. She tried to say the words again, but once more they came out mute. Then she attempted to explain to Kirsty what had just happened, but this attempt at speech proved equally fruitless. What was happening to her?

“Oh my god! Rachel, yes!” Kirsty replied, not even needing to hear the question out loud, presuming that Rachel being tongue-tied was simply due to nerves. Except this came out silently too. Kirsty’s voice was also gone - and that wasn’t all. She pointed at the ring box, a worried expression on her face. Rachel furrowed her eyebrows in confusion and turned the box around to see what Kirsty was pointing at, only to see that the box was empty! The ring had disappeared! Rachel’s expression turned to panic as she began to search the picnic rug and the grass around them. Had she dropped it here? Or had it fallen out on the boat after all? Or perhaps the ring’s disappearance was somehow connected to the fact that they’d both just lost their voices completely out of the blue?

There was a rustling sound in the willow tree above them, and both girls looked up to see a plump green frog tumble from the branches and into their picnic basket. The frog landed with a thump and let out a frustrated groan. Rachel and Kirsty looked at each other. It had been a long time, but they’d know that voice anywhere!

“Bertram!” They exclaimed simultaneously, realising with a shock as they did so that their voices had returned. “Bertram, what are you doing here?” Kirsty fished the poor frog out of the picnic basket. Bertram groaned again and brushed the crumbs from his bright red waistcoat. He had landed smack in the middle of the exquisite chocolate cake Kirsty had spent hours decorating the day before. Now the icing was a complete mess, but at least it had cushioned his fall.

“Rachel! Kirsty! Oh it’s so good to see you girls again!” exclaimed Bertram hurriedly. “As much as I’d love to stay and chat, there’s been trouble in Fairyland and we need your help!”

“You want us to come back to Fairyland?”

“Yes,” explained Bertram. “Jack Frost is back to his old tricks again I’m afraid.”

“We’ll absolutely be there,” said Rachel distractedly, kneeling back down to continue her search for the missing ring. “But first I need to find-”

“You won’t find the ring,” explained Bertram. “Jack Frost has made sure of that.”

“But how-” Kirsty began, but Bertram cut her off too.

“I promise you, when we get to Fairyland, it will all make sense. You do remember how to fly, don’t you?” Bertram snapped his long green fingers and the girls began to shrink. The sensation was both strange and familiar at the same time, eliciting waves of nostalgia in both Kirsty and Rachel. A pair of shimmering silver wings sprouted from each of their backs as they continued to decrease in size, the modestly-sized willow tree now towered over them. Kirsty noticed a problem.

“Bertram, will we have to fly to Fairyland ourselves? Because I’m not too sure I remember how to get there anymore.”

“Good point babe, I don’t think we’ve even flown there without a fairy to guide us before,” agreed Rachel, before turning to the frog. “And Bertram, don’t take this the wrong way, but you don’t exactly look built for the skies.”

“Oh no, no offence taken,” said Bertram. “You’re absolutely right. Flying makes me feel terribly ill. But don’t worry, you won’t have to find your own way there either.”

“Then how-” began Kirsty but Bertram put a webbed green finger to his wide frog lips to shush her.

“It’s been a while, Kirsty,” Bertram explained. “You humans have released, what, seven new iPhones since we last met? Fairies have been developing new technology too - the three of us are going to get to Fairyland through the portal hidden in this very tree! Now, right this way, if you please.”

Bertram straightened his waistcoat and hopped onto a low hanging branch before jumping to a higher one, then another, and another still until he was about two-thirds up the tree. Rachel and Kirsty flew up to join him. The portal came into view as the girls ascended through the branches; it was hidden in a knot of the tree, the perfect size for fairy and frog to pass through. The portal itself was a sea of inky blues and striking pinks, swirling together almost as if a galaxy had formed before them. Rachel was very intrigued.

“How does it work?” She asked, not even bothering to try to hide the excitement in her voice. “Is it solar? Nuclear? Superconductive magnets? Fairy dust? Is fairy dust viable as a future sustainable energy source? What’s its chemical composition anyway? Is it made of-” Kirsty put a hand over her girlfriend’s mouth, silencing the overzealous engineer.

“As much as I love watching you nerd out over stuff like this, I’m sure there are fairy engineers who can answer all your questions when we get there. Patience, babe, patience.”

“Okay,” Bertram clapped his webbed hands together and nodded at the girls. “Through we go. After you, ladies.” He gestured to the portal. Rachel grabbed Kirsty’s hand and pulled her into the shimmering hole. Bertram hopped through behind them.

Arrival in Fairyland was all but instantaneous - the girls didn’t even feel the slightest bit dizzy. No wonder Bertram preferred this mode of transport over flight! They had emerged in the town square, where an ornate stone structure had been built in the middle of the lawn to house the new portal. The square wasn’t overly crowded but there were a few fairies around, all of whom had turned to stare at Rachel, Kirsty, and Bertram when they arrived. An excited whisper was now sweeping across the square as the fairies began to realise who they were. Rachel and Kirsty had become quite the celebrities in Fairyland after all the help they had given over the years, and it appeared that this status of fame had only grown stronger in their absence.

“Is that–”

“Yes, it is!”

“Miss Walker, Miss Tate?” A young fairy approached the girls, her nervous expression hidden under a black felt fedora, holding a notepad and a sparkly pen in her outstretched hands. “Could I have your autographs? Please?”

Rachel and Kirsty looked to each other, and then to Bertram. The frog firmly shook his head.

“I’m sorry but we don’t have time. We need to get to the palace,” He then addressed the fairy. “Perhaps later? Tomorrow? Next week?” The fairy nodded.

“Next week?” repeated Kirsty. “We’re going to be here _that_ long?” Bertram nodded solemnly.

“Yikes, what’s Jack Frost done now?” asked Rachel.

“Come,” said Bertram, walking towards the path to the enormous, ornate, shimmering fairy palace. “The Fairy King and Queen will explain everything.”

 

Upon reaching the Fairyland Palace, the guests were greeted by Fairy King Oberon and Fairy Queen Titania, both of whom initially had rather grave expressions on their faces. However, these instantly turned into grateful smiles when they saw the girls. Ignoring strict royal protocol for the moment, the four of them exchanged hugs whilst Bertram stood awkwardly off to the side. The frog wasn’t really the affectionate type - and besides, he was still rather sticky from falling into the cake.

“Oh, it’s been so long since we’ve seen you!” said Titania. “Look at how much you’ve grown! Look at them, Oberon, they’re so tall!” Rachel and Kirsty were really not tall - they were average height at best - but to be fair to Titania it had been a rather long time.

“Yes, yes, and congratulations on your engagement too!” Oberon added, hoping that might curb Titania’s somewhat-embarrassing motherly gushing. It did not have the desired effect, but rather quite the opposite.

“What? you two are _engaged_!?” the queen yelled excitedly. “Congratulations, I’m so happy for you both! When’s the wedding?” Rachel opened her mouth and was about to respond when Bertram coughed to remind them that he was still present and that there were more important matters to attend to.

“Your Royal Highness, may I remind you that there will be no wedding, and technically there won’t even be an engagement, until we deal with the fallout from Jack Frost’s latest shenanigans?”

“Yes, Bertram, you’re absolutely correct,” said Titania, her face turning serious once again. “As you probably remember, Jack Frost had a habit of casting spells to scatter fairies’ magical items throughout the human realm, causing both worlds a great deal of disruption. Unfortunately, he’s up to his old tricks again, which is why we need your help.” Rachel and Kirsty nodded in understanding, awaiting further instructions. Titania gestured to a door off to the side of the ornate, high-ceilinged throne room. “Come, this way, there are some fairies I’d like you to meet.” The queen strode regally through the heavy, gilded door and the girls followed.

In the room were seven fairies: five girls, one boy, and one whose gender Rachel and Kirsty weren’t quite sure of. They all looked rather concerned.

“These are the Pride Fairies,” explained Titania, gesturing to the aforementioned crowd. “Jack Frost has stolen their magical pride flags, which is why you two were unable to get engaged properly this afternoon. With the flags stolen, positive expression of non-cis-het genders and sexualities is impossible in Fairyland - and apparently also for any humans who have been here before.”

“Oh. My. God,” said the male fairy, stepping forward. He wore a flawlessly-cut pale pink suit complete with a pink-and-grey striped tie. “You two are _engaged_? Yasss! I’m so happy for you both!” Rachel and Kirsty looked at each other. The spell obviously had some limitations. “I’m William the Gay Fairy,” he said, holding out a perfectly manicured hand. One by one, the girls shook it and introduced themselves.

“We’ll help you find your flags, I promise,” said Rachel. “Won’t we, Kirsty?” Kirsty nodded.

“Let me introduce you to the other Pride Fairies,” William explained, pointing to his companions one by one. “This is Ellen the Lesbian Fairy, Brittany the Bi Fairy, Talia the Trans Fairy, Max the Nonbinary Fairy, Peyton the Pan Fairy, and Annika the Ace Fairy.”

“So, these flags,” Rachel asked, the faint glimmer of an idea creeping into her bright blue eyes. “They’re just, like, regular pride flags?”

Peyton nodded. “Yes - although, like all magical items they do tend to have a bit of extra sparkle to them.”

“Hm,” Rachel stroked her chin thoughtfully. “William, I think I might have an idea of where your flag could be!”

“Really?” gasped William.

Rachel nodded.“Will you come back to Rainspell with us?”

 

When Rachel, Kirsty, and William arrived back on Rainspell Island, the picnic site was just as the girls had left it. Once they were clear of the tree, Rachel and Kirsty shot back up to their normal heights.

“Which way?” William asked, stroking his silver goatee and looking around.

“This way,” replied Kirsty, pointing towards the harbour. She had seconded Rachel’s suggestion that the flag they had seen at the end of the wharf was quite likely the one they were looking for.

“I love your suit,” Rachel said as they walked across the meadow towards the flagpole, William flying along beside them at a steady pace. Rachel was rather partial to a suit herself in the winter, but Rainspell in summer was far too balmy for anything of the kind. She wondered if William and the other more warmly-dressed fairies cast special spells on their clothes to keep cool in hot weather, or vice-versa.

“Ooh girl shut _up_!” said William. “You two look totes gorgeous too! Kirsty, I would _die_ for that skirt.”

Kirsty giggled. “Thanks, William. Look, there it is!” She pointed to the flagpole, which had just come into view. The pride flag was still there, flapping in the gentle breeze just beneath the Union Jack.

“Is it yours?” asked Rachel. “Is it the right one?”

“Let me see,” said William, zipping over to the flagpole and flying up to inspect the flag itself. After circling the pole a few times, and getting smacked in the face by the British flag, he fluttered back down to where Rachel and Kirsty stood waiting.

“That’s the one,” he nodded, relieved. “Would you lovely ladies be able to get it down for me, please?”

Kirsty untied the rope from the cleat at the base of the pole and began to lower the flags. When it was low enough, Rachel unhooked the rainbow flag from the rope and Kirsty hoisted the British one back up the pole. William pointed his wand at the magical flag and in a burst of rainbow glitter it shrunk down to fairy-size.

“Thank you so much, darlings,” William said. “Now I’ve got my flag back, my powers should be just strong enough to lift the spell from the two of you, even if we can’t fix the rest of Fairyland quite yet.”

“Really?” Rachel’s eyes lit up. “Oh, thank you so much! And I promise - we'll find the rest of the flags as soon as we can!”

“Absolutely!” said Kirsty.

William waved his wand, and a shower of fairy dust burst from the end and swirled around Rachel and Kirsty in a shimmering tornado. “I know you will, sweetie,” he said. “You go get ‘em, girls!”

 

“And now we only have six magical pride flags left to find,” said Kirsty after William had waved them goodbye and disappeared through the tree portal back to Fairyland. It was evening now and the sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow over the water and the island as it sunk towards the horizon.

“That’s true,” Rachel nodded,“But there’s something else we need to find first.”

Kirsty was confused. “And what might that be?”

“I need to find out if you’ll be my wife."

Rachel dropped to her knee again, presenting the velvet box to Kirsty. This time there was a beautiful gold ring inside: a glistening white diamond claw-set in the centre of a polished, square-edged band adorned with ornate gold swirls. It was a spectacular piece of jewellery, and Kirsty was speechless - except this time it wasn’t because of Jack Frost and his nasty spell. She rushed towards Rachel, put her arms around her and kissed her hard on the cheek.

“Yes,” Kirsty whispered into Rachel’s ear, tickling her ever so slightly with her breath. “Oh yes Rachel, yes, a thousand times yes!”

“I love you,” said Rachel, running a hand through her fiancée’s silky, dark hair.

“I love you too.”


End file.
